


Chocolate Orgasm

by AceOnIce



Series: Lawyer Alec/ Student Magnus [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Blindfolds, College Student Magnus Bane, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Sub Magnus Bane, older Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec spoils Magnus with a blowjob and chocolate after his boyfriend has a rough day.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lawyer Alec/ Student Magnus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077233
Comments: 24
Kudos: 165





	Chocolate Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeSleepySloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/gifts).



> Based on this conversation:
> 
>  **Me:** and we bought chocolate oranges
> 
>  **Sashenka:** My sleepy brain read that as chocolate orgasms  
> Which led to discussions of what qualifies as a chocolate orgasm and then making it Malec.
> 
> Thank you to [Lollipop676](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop676/pseuds/Lollipop676) for betaing!! <3

There are two things Alec knows Magnus loves most in the world: chocolate, and sex. Of course they had combined the two using chocolate syrup in their bedroom adventures, but _this_ was something entirely different. 

It had started with a throwaway comment, a joke after Magnus had admitted to misreading Alec’s text, ‘ _chocolate orange’,_ as ‘ _chocolate orgasm’_ . The younger man had gone on to say how delightful that sounded, being fed pieces of chocolate _while_ being pleasured. And while Alec had filed that away, he didn’t have any plans to actually indulge that particular fantasy, mostly because it sounded messy.

He had, however, started keeping Magnus’ favorite chocolate around the house, Lindt truffles now a permanent fixture in his fridge because he knew they were too expensive for the student to buy them for himself.

He doesn’t expect to use them like this until he gets a text from Magnus around four pm, rife with typos, ranting about the shitty day he’d had. Starting with forgetting his umbrella and missing his bus, proceeding through a pop quiz in Economics and an essay in Humanities that left him no time for lunch. The text ended by informing Alec that Magnus was getting dinner and then taking the bus home— unless Alec wasn’t so busy that he could stop by.

Alec is quick to assure his boyfriend that his presence would be a welcome addition any time. Once he’s made sure that Magnus will indeed be coming over, Alec puts away the files he’d been working on, tidying up his office, as he waits.

Finally he hears a knock at the door and rushes to answer it, nearly heartbroken when he sees the state of his boyfriend.

Magnus’ hair, normally styled up with gel, has been washed clean by the rain and rests against his forehead, and his face is bare of makeup. His clothes are dry by now, at least, but his shoulders are slumped. He’s gorgeous still, he always is, but he’s clearly distressed.

“Magnus,” Alec breathes, pulling the younger boy in for a hug. Magnus makes a sad noise against his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

“Sorry,” Magnus mumbles. “I didn’t mean to complain or—”

Alec steps back, interrupting him with a quick kiss. “You can complain to me anytime. But I have an evening planned out that I know you’ll enjoy, if you’re up for it?”

Magnus blinks adorably at him. “ _Up for…_ sex? You know I’m always interested.” As if to prove his point, his eyes trail down Alec’s body in a way that makes him feel naked despite the button up and slacks he’s wearing that keep him covered. “You’ll need to do most of the work though, I’m exhausted.”

“Actually,” Alec starts a little hesitantly, though he’s sure Magnus will love what he’s planned. “I was thinking something a little different.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow. “Well, now I’m curious.”

Alec leans down to kiss him once more, slightly longer than the first peck. He lets his hands rest on Magnus’ waist, pressing up under the fabric of his shit. “Let’s get you undressed?”

“Gladly.” Magnus moves back enough to push off his jacket, letting it slip to the floor. And while normally Alec would at least chastise him and make him fold it, he lets it go for now. He can see the way Magnus’ eyes are drooping, the tired lines etched into his face. He lets the jacket go and presses Magnus further into the apartment. 

“Take off your shoes,” Alec instructs, letting a bit of an order seep into his words.

Magnus shivers and quickly obeys- rare for the man who so often prides himself on being a brat. As soon as his shoes, and socks- still slightly wet which worries Alec to no end-, are off, Alec is sweeping Magnus into his arms bridal-style.

Magnus lets out a surprised shout before relaxing into Alec’s arms with an eye-roll. “Could you at least warn me before you do that?”

“Would you actually want me to?” Alec asks, carrying the younger man into the living room. He’s not exactly light, but Alec would double the time he spends at the gym if it meant getting to keep surprising Magnus like this.

“Touché,” Magnus responds, before realizing where they are as Alec sets him on the couch. “This isn’t your bedroom.”

Alec bites back his instinctual sarcastic retort, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ forehead instead. “Go ahead and get comfortable. I’m going to grab a few things.”

He can see the way Magnus has brightened up, energized by curiosity, but the student merely nods. Alec leaves him to the couch, heading for his room first. He retrieves a few things from their toy box, putting everything in a dark canvas bag so the surprise won’t be spoiled. Then he goes to the kitchen, ignoring a half-naked Magnus’ curious eyes, and adds the box of chocolates to the bag. As a last minute addition he adds a plastic water bottle and a straw. Chocolate can be rich after all. 

When he returns to the living room, Magnus is lying back on the couch, looking entirely at ease, clad in only a pair of tight black boxers that show off his semi. 

Alec joins him on the couch, setting the bag aside for a moment to straddle Magnus’ hips and kissing him slowly, licking at the seam of Magnus’ lips until he opens his mouth and lets the lawyer deepen the kiss. 

When he pulls back, Magnus is flushed, lips red and so tempting Alec almost considers going back to kissing him. But they could easily get carried away, making out for hours before getting off rutting against each other. And as much as Alec enjoys that, he has plans he knows Magnus will appreciate. So he presses kisses down Magnus’ exposed chest, occasionally nipping or letting his tongue dart out to lick at the golden skin. 

“Fuck,” Magnus breathes when Alec makes it down to the V of his hips, lathering his skin with wet kisses. 

Alec presses a palm to Magnus’ erection and finds him fully hard beneath the fabric of his underwear. _Good._ He presses one last kiss to Magnus’ clothed dick before moving away. 

“How do you feel about the blindfold?”

Magnus’ mouth opens slightly and he blinks rapidly before agreeing, “Okay. Are we scening?”

“Not exactly. I just don’t want to ruin the surprise. Of course you can tell me if you change your mind, or if you want to use a safe word.”

Magnus nods in understanding and Alec reaches for the bag. He fishes out the silk blindfold and holds it up for Magnus who takes it and ties it around his own eyes. 

Alec checks that his vision is fully concealed by giving no warning before leaning down and nipping just above Magnus’ waistband. Magnus’ gasp is confirmation enough. 

“Can I take these off?” Alec asks, tugging at the waistband for clarification, delighting in the way the stress appears to be melting off Magnus in almost visible waves. 

“Yes, please,” Magnus lifts his hips to help Alec and a moment later the boxers are being tossed away. Alec presses kisses to Magnus’ thigh, scratching the other gently to make Magnus bite back a moan.

“Did you just blindfold me for a couch blowjob?” Magnus asks when Alec presses his lips gently to the side of Magnus’ length, a gentle tease.

He can’t help chuckling at the question, exhaling warm air against Magnus’ inner thigh. “I have something else planned.”

“Wha—” before Magnus can finish his question, or even start it really, Alec is licking down his cock and taking the head between his lips. Magnus groans, his words failing him, fingers curling into the fabric of the sofa. Alec hums happily around Magnus’ length, enjoying the way his boyfriend slowly falls apart piece by piece when they do this. 

Alec pops off of Magnus’ cock a moment later to rummage through the bag for the chocolates. He unwraps one, attempting to keep Magnus distracted from the sound by stroking his spit-slick cock. 

“Open your mouth,” Alec orders, holding the chocolate in his palm so he can press the pads of his first two fingers to Magnus’ lips. The younger boy eagerly opens up, licking at Alec’s fingers and sending heat racing down his spine. He replaces his fingers with the chocolate and watches the way Magnus’ face contorts in surprise before a slow smile spreads over his lips as he chews. Alec sinks back down to kiss along Magnus’ beautiful cock, ensuring he occasionally licks at it. 

“Chocolate?” Magnus asks, tone awed, once he swallows the treat. 

Alec hums against Magnus’ length before replacing his lips with his hand once more. “I intend to give you the _chocolate orgasm_ you wanted.”

The needy sound Magnus lets out has Alec’s dick hardening from where it’s been half-erect since they started. “You’re…”

“What?” Alec urges when it becomes clear Magnus isn’t going to continue. He gets another chocolate out of the bag.

“Perfect,” Magnus breathes. 

Alec hums in consideration. “Thank you, but I’m sure that particular title belongs to you.”

Before Magnus can put up an argument, Alec is wrapping his lips around the other man’s cock once more, pressing the chocolate to his lips. Magnus takes it from him, licking at his fingertips, with a soft moan.

They continue like this without rush. Alec takes his time drawing Magnus closer to the edge, licking at the head of his dick and pressing kisses to his thighs. He sucks at least half a dozen marks into Magnus’ hips. At the same time, he continues feeding Magnus chocolates at random, interrupted by water breaks when Magnus asks for the water. 

When Magnus comes, it’s quieter than Alec is used to. He’s become accustomed to the gorgeous sounds Magnus so often makes, the moans and shouts, that it’s what he expects. Instead there’s a barely audible whine around a truffle and then Magnus is coming. Alec swallows it down, pressing a palm to Magnus’ side, rubbing reassuringly until Magnus slumps against the couch with a happy little sigh. Alec pulls off the other man’s length and leans up to undo the blindfold. The moment it falls away, Magnus smiles up at him, soft and sweet. 

Alec can’t help but press his lips to Magnus’. He tastes the chocolate that lingers and it reminds him that Magnus is likely tasting himself on Alec’s tongue, but when he goes to pull away, Magnus finally touches him, hand going to Alec’s nape, fingers pressing him close as he deepens the kiss. 

“Thank you,” Magnus breathes when they part. That was…”

“Orgasmic?” Alec teases, kissing Magnus’ temple. The younger man hums, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Yes, actually. Do you want me to—”

Alec shakes his head. He’s still hard, but he can see Magnus struggling to stay awake. “I wanted to give you something to hopefully make your shitty day a little less shitty. We can nap now.”

“Thank you,” Magnus says again, getting to his feet a little shakily. When Alec reaches out to lift him, Magnus catches his hand and intertwines their fingers. “I’m not so fucked out I can’t walk.”

Alec chuckles and lets Magnus tug him to the bedroom where Alec strips all but his underwear and they curl up on the bed together. 

“Seeing you _always_ makes my day better,” Magnus mumbles against his chest. “But the chocolate and sex was nice.”

“Just nice?” Alec teases, but Magnus is already dozing. Alec smiles softly at his boyfriend, runs his fingers through the other man’s hair, and lets himself drift off as well. 


End file.
